The hospital wing
by iezzern
Summary: Poor Lily gets cursed and has to visit the Hospital Wing. Wait what? why is James Potter crying? Why is Lily feeling all mushy towards him? find out! (suck at summary) slightly Jily fluff. rated T for slight language and mentioning of abuse. set in the Marauders' sixth year


Lily was sitting and studying in the library.

It was one after Christmas break, and Lily wasn't done with her Charms homework.

Someone had _accidentally_ pushed it under her bed.

So she had to do it now if she wanted to pass Charms.

Her red, curly locks fell down around her as she read on.

"_These straightforward but surprisingly dangerous charms cause certain things to swell or shrink. You will be learning both charms together, so that you can always undo an over-enthusiastic cast. There is thus no excuse for having accidentally shrunk your homework down to microscopic size or for allowing a giant toad to rampage through your school's flower gardens."_

Then she heard some voices whispering behind her.

"Look, there's a mudblood" she could hear Bellatrix, Sirius' cousin whisper.

Lily could feel her cheeks heat up.

_Mudblood_, they called her.

She had filthy blood, she wasn't worthy of being a witch.

At least they thought that.

Lily tried to concentrate on the book.

"_With the Severing Charm, cutting or tearing objects is a simple matter of wand control. The spell can be quite precise in skilled hands, and the Severing Charm is widely used in a variety of wizarding trades. Useful as it is, this charm should be practiced with caution, as a careless swipe of the wand can cause injury."_

"What d'ya think we should do to her?" asked Regulus, Sirius' younger brother.

Regulus has hung with these so –called "death eaters" ever since his family turned him against Sirius.

Lily remembered some few glimpse of Sirius' hurt face when his brother yelled "YOU FILTHY BLOOD-TRAITOR!" in his face and marched off.

"Well, you can use…"

And the voices were covered up by gossip about their blood-traitor.

"I can't believe he's my _brother_. He is a total shame to the house of Black" Regulus said.

"But it's never been used on humans before" she could hear Bellatrix snap.

"Well, it's time to…"

"And now he's dating that filthy _mudblood_ girl. You know, Emerald Wonderbridge, _such_ a waste of space. I found them together in a broom closet last week. Had his hands all over that mudblood, he had! Well, I'm not surprised if she goes with a baby next year!" Regulus yelled and everyone but Bellatrix laughed.

Emerald was one of Lily's best friends.

Said girl had silvery blonde hair (her mother was a Veela) and amber red eyes.

Lily reached after her wand in her robe.

They had just insulted her best friend.

She spun around just as Bellatrix yelled "DIFFINDO!"

Why would she use the Severing Charm, wondered Lily as her hand flew up to protect her face.

She shrieked when the spell met her hands.

It felt like she just had placed her hands on a spike mat.

The death eaters laughed and ran out of the library.

Lily immediately got up on her feet and checked her hands for injuries.

Lucky enough for her she'd only been cut.

She packed together her books as good as she could and rushed out from the library.

Lily ran to the infirmary, her hands inside her robes that were getting redder by the moment.

When Lily finally reached the infirmary she yelled after Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey came rushing towards her and healed her hands in a flash, before running back to a bed.

She sat on the edge of the bed and muttered healing spells.

Three other figures stood around Madame Pomfrey.

"Let him be okay, please, let him be okay" Lily could hear Remus mutter.

What? Who? Lily thought as she stepped closer.

She heard sobbing ad her eyes moved from Remus to the sobbing figure.

"What?" she half-whispered.

Everyone's eyes turned to her (except from Madame Pomfrey's)

"Do I believe what I see? Is James Potter crying?" Lily asked in awe.

"YES, MAYBE I AM!" James snapped at Lily before continuing to sob.

Lily didn't understand his behavior.

This wasn't like James Potter at all.

Lily stepped closer to the bed to see who was laying in it.

She gasped as her healed hands flew up to her mouth.

His long dark hair framed a thin and starved face.

He had no shirt on and he looked rather pale.

He had cuts all over his body (even his face) and he was barely breathing.

"Oh Sirius" Lily whispered

"What happened to him?" Lily asked turning towards James.

"He's being abused at home" James said coldly.

"Potter, that's silly! You really don't thi…"

"Shut up and listen, Evans. I can tell when my best friend is being abused at home"

"Potter, he's being treated like a king at home. Everyone knows that…"

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT, EVANS? THAT'S FALSE!..."

"Would you two calm down?" Madame Pomfrey said and nodded towards Sirius.

James dropped his voice, but his angry tone remained.

"Remus and I were the only ones that Sirius confessed to about being abused at home. His parents are using the Cruciatus Curse on him daily, they're starving him. And I-I just feel _so useless_ I'm just sitting there and I can't do anything to make thing easier for him! I…I can't…he-he's just…" James began to cry as Lily's eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh, _James_" she whispered and held out her hands like she wanted to hug him.

_Wait WHAT? _Lily said to herself _NO! You're not going to turn all mushy on Potter!_

But Lily couldn't help feel bad for him.

James threw his arms around her and he held her close, crying on her shoulder.

Even if she would deny it later…she quite enjoyed the hug.

She felt safe in James' arms.

"It'll be okay, James, he'll be fine" Lily said.

"You promise?" James asked her.

Lily pulled away.

"Yes, I do James" she said and gave him a weak smile.

Lily took James' hand and stepped closer to him.

_What in merlin's starry underpants am I doing this?_ Lily thought to herself.

_Because of love_ a little voice in her head said.

_Oh shut up_ she told it.

She didn't want to admit it for herself, but it felt…_right_ to hold James' hand.

It felt like they were meant to be.

_Woah, calm down there a bit Lily_, _you're NOT falling for Potter!_

They were there for half an hour before Madame Pomfrey rushed them away from there.

Lily went up to her dormitory, changed clothes and crashed on her bed.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"LILS WAKE UP!" Emerald yelled and kicked Lily off her bed.

"Wha-what?" Lily said totally confused.

"Where were you last night?" Emerald asked her.

"Oh, I had a little visit in the Hospital Wing, hugged Potter. Nothing to talk about" Lily said and went to change clothes.

"Wait, you _hugged_ Potter? Tell me, tell me _everything_!" Emerald yelled, her eyes turning wide.

"Maybe later" Lily answered and grinned.

When Lily and Emerald walked across the common room James yelled "Oi, Evans. Wanna go out with me?"

Lily turned around, stared at him and said "Never in a million years".

James grinned at her and turned back to his friends.

"See ya tonight, Emerald!" Sirius yelled as the girls climbed out the portrait.


End file.
